


eat you up (i think i'm in love)

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, i don't even know it's just a doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"are you sure its even physically possible? he can't really come again can he?" harry glanced from greg down to louis' slack, come covered body and back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat you up (i think i'm in love)

**Author's Note:**

> this started because of emma. it finished because of lara. also blame bug for the dp it was all her idea :( short and shitty and absolutely self indulgent also hasn't been proofread yet. title from eat you up by BoA. enjoy and you can find me in tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

"are you sure its even physically possible? he can't really come again can he?" harry glanced from greg down to louis' slack, come covered body and back. greg reached down and ran the back of his fingers along the line of louis' cock. the smaller boy whimpers and squirms, a few tears leaking out of his eyes as he fights to keep his hands by his head and not swat the other boy's hand away. 

"sure he can. can't you lou? gonna come for us like a good little boy?" greg tilts his head, trailing his fingers down to squeeze lightly at louis' balls. he shakes his head with a quiet whine, clenching his fists a few times before nodding hesitantly. harry's breath catches, fingers beginning to shake a bit. 

"y'see that haz? he wants it so bad don't you princess?" louis nods again, less hesitant, shimmying his hips against the damp sheets. "get between his legs. eat him out until he's come and don't touch his cock. oh and don't stop until he begs."

harry nearly chokes on his tongue, eyes bugging out of his head as he looks back at the smaller boy. his head is thrown back, baring the pale line of his throat and the cut of his jaw, lightly stubbled with bits of come spotting his cheeks. he settles between his legs, hooking one over his shoulder while greg holds the other up from behind his knee. 

he leans in and licks out tentatively, small swipes steadily increasing as he listens to the gorgeous huffs and moans and tiny sobs. his dips his tongue in before swirling wide, licking up to his balls before going back down. he looks up under his eyelashes to see greg sucking at louis' nipples, holding his leg with one hand and his wrists together over his head with the other. 

louis shifts his hips back, gasping and coming hard, choking out a sob when harry keeps alternating his small licks and wide presses of tongue. he tries to move away but greg's holding him in place, smirking as louis tries to form words, want to beg and plead but barely able to remember his name. greg seems to take pity on him and taps harry in the shoulder, leaning their heads together for a quick whispered conversation before looking back at the smaller boy. 

"so lou," harry asks sweetly, running his hand over his tummy, barely noticeable tremors having louis reach down to thread their fingers together. he squeezes gratefully before continuing, "how do you feel about both of us fucking you?"

"at the same time," greg tacks on seamlessly, coming up behind harry to rest his chin on his shoulder. louis' breath leaves him like a punch to the gut, his eyes taking on a sort of glaze as he nods dazedly. he still can't find his words as they lift him up and manoeuvre him until he's on his back on greg's chest, harry sat back between their legs. he's still fairly loose from when harry had fucked him earlier so he just slips a condom onto greg and helps him slide in. harry grabs his hips and greg has one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist, and they both push and pull, rocking him on the taller boy's cock until he's panting. he has sweat dripping down his temple into the dip behind his ear as harry lubes up his fingers and brings one to add alongside the hot girth stretching him already. 

harry goes extra slow with it, adding fingers and pulling out on his rim gently, stretching him as much as he can. they've kind of tried this before, know louis can take four extra fingers with harry's dick. but they've never tried more than that, never something that was going to stretch him quite as far. harry has a moment of panic as he lines up, worried they'll hurt him, really hurt him. too much too soon, not enough extra prep, too little lube, his body not being ready to accommodate what they're forcing into it, the list goes on. but when he locks eyes with the smaller boy he sees no hesitance in his eyes, nothing that says 'i can't do this'. so he takes a deep breath, keeping a sharp eye for any changes in louis features, pausing every time his breath hitches or his eyebrows come together, face scrunched as he pants out small whines. when they're both fully in he stops, meeting greg's eyes over louis' shoulder with deep awe, holding greg's knee with one hand and the other still grasping louis'. 

"are you good princess? do you need another minute?" louis shakes his head, wiggling his hips and tipping his head back and baring his throat. harry starts moving, slow and staying deep, rocking in and feeling the cool air sliding through the small gaps next to the join of their cocks. all three of them try to move together, each setting a completely different rhythm but somehow making it work, if awkwardly. harry's done embarrassingly quick pulling out and watching as his come drips down along greg's cock, onto his balls as he continues jerking his hips up. louis' rim is loose, barely clenching, gaping slightly, but still enough pressure to send greg over the edge. 

he pulls out gently, tying off the sticky condom and dropping it to the floor. he reaches down to grab a discarded towel and wets it with some water from a stray bottle in the nightstand, wiping them all down, taking extra care with louis, letting his touches linger. louis didn't quite manage to get hard again after harry ate him out, too worn out and tired, cock just lying spent in the crease if his thigh. greg wipes around, making sure to avoid anywhere sensitive before tossing the towel aside and joining harry to lay on the other side of louis, boxing him in. they both whisper to him gently, lovingly, both peppering soft kisses into his skin and branding gently touches with the palms of their hands. 

"louis sandwich," the smaller boy  
manages to slur out on a giggle. the other two boys look on fondly as he laughs himself to sleep, warm and pliant to the lullaby of deep breaths and thudding heartbeats.


End file.
